yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakob
| english = }} Jose is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as the leader of the three primary antagonists of the WRGP arc, and member of Yliaster. Design Jose wears a cloak that covers most of his upper body hiding a large metal chest plate in the shape of the Infinity monsters. He wears a metal piece over his mouth with the symbol of Infinity on the front. Personality Jose acts as the group's superior and is the wisest of the trio. However, his teammates, especially Placido, are not always in agreement and he argues with him the most. He also seems to reflect on himself through observing his own teammates, thinking back to when he was younger while watching Lucciano duel Luna and Leo. World Riding Grand Prix José is the biggest member of the group, and also appears to be the oldest, as well as the wisest. He is responsible for setting up the Circuit to achieve their goal through the WRGP. He first appears alongside his comrades when Placido acquires his Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. He later appears during the WRGP opening party and subsequently chastises Placido for his impatience and briefly explains their plans for the WRGP. During the intruder's invasion of the party, he takes note of Akiza's psychic powers. Later, prior to Lucciano's tablet arriving, he, along with the others, watches Yusei and Akiza's Turbo Duel, and realizes that they do not have the necessary "power" yet, but he has faith that their plans will succeed through the WRGP. Recently it is shown that Placido and Jose are in different terms with the plan. He wants to stick to the plan, and use the Signers in the event while Placido is using other methods through the Riding Roid army he created, not involving the Signers in the tournament. He and his companions orchestrated the appearance of an imposter of Jack Atlas to test the power of the Crimson Dragon, and its supposed interference with the group's scheme. When the duel apparently ends in failure for them, parts of what appears to be the Circuit began illuminating, hinting Jose's theory to be correct. Jose and Lucciano later pay witness to the chaos Placido has summoned with his Riding Roids. Later they witness Yusei receiving Shooting Star Dragon from a tablet that fell from the sky. Much to his dismay of not receiving his tablet he's concerned that their God has changed his mind on Placido, Lucciano and himself and is assigning Yusei to the task that was previously charged to them. After Placido's duel with Yusei, Jose and Lucciano go to the scene and recover Placido's busted up body and deck. Jose claims to be the leader of the Infinity Trio to the assembled Signers (whether this is the truth or not is unclear) and explains their true plans. After this, Sherry and Mizugochi attack the pair in rage, but Jose and Lucciano hold off their powerful offense with brute strength. After throwing Sherry off the gem platform a tablet falls from the sky and he absorbs it, finally claiming his monster, Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity. As a threat he summons the pieces together before Yusei, Jack, and Crow and disappears shortly afterwards. He is confirmed to possess a Duel Coat in style and purpose to the ones worn by Dr. Crowler and Professor Viper. Power It is undetermined whether or not his power is part Psychic. As seen in episode 110, he can transfer items with his mind. Deck Jose will play an Infinity Deck revolving around his 3rd Machine Emperor monster using multiple monster pieces. His Machine Emperor was recently revealed to be named Grannel, and it is the biggest of the three. Nothing is known of its specific abilities. It is implied that the deck will be turbo, since he claims will eventually duel in the WRGP Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists